Fear For His Life
by Jessizle95
Summary: Follow up/sequel to Fear Becomes Relaity. It takes place five years after Spencer loses his mind. He had the choice prison or an institution & due to his feelings about him locking his mother in an institution he choose prison despite pleas from Aaron and ey began to Fear for his safety & Fear for his life when he reveals the brutal acts he sustained by the inmates. Rated M
1. Chapter 1

He waited at the table for the older man to come and visit. The day's seemed to slow as each hour ticked by. He tapped his fingers together counting seconds in his head. He mumbled under his breath, "please let this be the day I can leave." He hated this place and its gray walls. It was dim and cold. The meals wasn't the greatest. He hadn't seen day light in days and the people that was within these walls was brutal.

_He remembered his first encounter with a guy that went by the name of Phil. He accidentally bumped into Phil trying to escape the collapsing hands of George. Phil quickly turned around kicking Spencer in the groin and managed to kick him a few more times till the guard stopped him. Before Spencer found his footing he managed to spit up some blood_.

No one was nice here. At least not to him. He was alone. Alone to ramble stats, random books and quotes. He was mentally and physically abused. But he was still the same Spencer before Tobias. Before the drugs. The thought of Tobias made chills run down his spin but was quickly shaken away as Derek stepped into the hall.

"Agent Derek Morgan, it's always a pleasure to see you." Spencer said as he shook the man's hand pulling him into a hug.

"Spencer Reid, I'd call you doctor but we both know they stripped you of that title." Derek took his seat across the table from Spencer. He seemed happier, he seemed better.

"Five years, two hundred and twenty-one days, twelve hours, thirty six minutes and fifteen seconds is how long I have been in here and it hasn't been pleasant."

"I know." Derek didn't really know how to respond to Spencer, he was concerned for his safety due to the scar across Spencer's face but he couldn't do anything.

"They beat me Derek." Spencer said he pulled up his sleeves to show him twenty bruise at different stages of healing on both his arms. He pulled down the top of his shirt to revival the claw marks, knife marks, new and old scars and many more bruises. Derek cringed at the sight and turned his head away.

"Pull down you're sleeves." Derek demanded. He hated seeing Spencer like this. Something had to be done. He heard Spencer rustle with his sleeves. He turned back to face him.

"Two hundred scars that cover my body. Including the ones you are not allowed to see. One hundred bruises cover my body as well. Not to mention the fresh cuts I received from fellow inmate Dug. He is new here and decided he needed to show his dominance. He is in isolation now, yelling ever curse word in the book."

Derek had goose bumps on his arms. "What have they done to ease your violence?"

"Nothing. To them I'm just another prisoner. This month alone I have been sent to the prison nurse seven times concerning fractures, cracked ribs and one nasty black eye." He looked at Derek and whispered, "I don't know how much longer my body can withstand the pain."

"Have you told Aaron or anyone else about your torture?"

"No. They wouldn't believe me."

"How could they not believe you. You're covered in evidence!" Derek's voice had gotten louder with rage.

"Derek calm down, they will make you leave." He whispered to Derek glancing up at the guard who took a step forward.

"Okay, okay I'll tell them. And maybe we can get you out of here. You may not be able to go back to the FBI but at least you will be out of this damn place."

Spencer remained quiet agreeing with just a nod of his head. He reached over to Derek's hand turning it over on the table. He placed a folded piece of paper in Derek's hand squeezing it shut. He held on for a moment longer. He got up from the table and left Derek sitting there watching him leave. Spencer didn't want Derek to see him break down again.

Derek left the visiting hall stunned. He reminded clutching the piece of paper in his hands until he got into his vehicle. As he buckled himself in the passenger seat he unfolded the piece of paper.

There it read,

_Please help me. I need you more than ever now, I'm growing weaker due to the pain that resides in my bones. I believe just about every one of my ribs at some point have been cracked some more than once. These prisoners are brutal, filled with rage. They can sniff fear you know and I'm glowing with it. I'm scared they may kill me in my sleep for they know who I once was, who I long to be. I wish I was with you, fighting crime but my mistakes had done me wrong and I guess I deserve this. The pain I mean. For the pain I have caused you guys. _

_I still have faith, I pray every night in hopes I can get out of this damned place. I pray that the torture, the pain and the ruthless acts of these men in these gray halls will stop. That it all is just a bad dream and I wake up clipping my FBI badge to my shirt pocket walking into headquarters but then I blink and the dream fades. And here I stand in my ten by ten gray cell alone and sacred, trembling in fear._

_I still have my humanity or at least what this place hasn't stolen from me. I cry myself to sleep each night. Mostly from the pain and memories. I dream about those two girls I killed for the high. I awake before their eyes go blank and cry myself back to sleep. And on the nights I let the dream finish I end up hurting myself. But don't worry I only hurt myself in my dream. I just want to b_e _able to tell the family's how sorry I am for taking their daughter away and then maybe the dreams would stop. _

_I still believe. I still feel. I still care. I still want to help but I know I can't. I still love but who would love me now? I still have my memory, my ability, my talent even if the did strip me of my title. I am still me. The Spencer Reid before Tobias Hankel. Before my demons over powered me. I'm still me. The kid who joined the BAU at the age of twenty two, that is who I am. I may be scared, sacred, and hopeless right now but I'm still here Derek Morgan. I'm worth saving. _

Derek stared out the window knowing that Aaron was watching his every move. "What did he say?"

Derek folded the paper back up placing it in his pocket. He turned to face Aaron and said, "We need to get him out of there." He began to tell Aaron everything. The bruising. The scars. The cuts. Everything. He watched as Aaron's face turn somber. He watched Aaron hit the steering wheel in anger and frustration.

"Do you know how long this has been going on?" Aaron asked Derek trying not to yell instead his eyes began to water.

"For as I can tell, since we locked him in there. His body is covered in them."

"And he didn't tell me. And I didn't see it." He hit the steering wheel again.

"Can you do something?"

"I'm going to try." Aaron said with determination. He startedthe car and drove out of the parking lot and headed straight for headquarters.

**Please Review! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

Aaron stormed into headquarters Amanda straight into section chief Erin Strauss slamming the door behind him. "Aaron Hotchner."

"Erin Strauss, we need to get him out of there."

"Who are you talking about?"

"Spencer, we need to get him out of there." His breathing had picked up due to the anger that resided in him. He could feel his blood pressure rising as he stared at the woman.

"I have no control over that."

"Did you know he was being beaten? Let alone what else he had sustained during his time?"

"I had been aware of the situation."

"And you didn't do anything to stop it! He is covered in scars and bruising according to Derek."

"He choose that Aaron. He had the option of an institution or prison and he choose prison."

"He didn't choose to be beaten and god knows what else!" Aaron was very frustrated with Erin. Enough for him to be spitting with his words and clutching his fists.

"I understand your frustration but he choose it. It was his choice."

"I'm not afraid to go over your head Erin Strauss! Not when one of my agents is being tortured!"

"He isn't your agent anymore! He is not your responsibility!"

"He is still my responsibility. He may not be my agent but he is still my responsibility!"

"You have no right to come in here and yell at me Aaron Hotchner!"

He glanced out the window as worried stares came from his team. He turned back to face Strauss with one last attempt, "Erin, just hear me out. That kid is like family they all are. How would you feel if you knew one of your family members is being harmed and you have no control over the situation? He needs us. To protect him and get him out of there. I'm not asking for much just to have him removed from there. He needs medical attention and I'm afraid he isn't getting it there. The last time I seen him he had a scar across his cheek, he looked heavily sleep deprived as he hid what looked to me like a black eye. When questioned he just shrugged his shoulders and wouldn't tell me."

"Tell me this Aaron, why now?"

"I'm afraid he had brought it to Derek's attention that he may not be able to with stand much more of it. He wrote Derek a letter and I read it before I walked in. He has sustained more than what we know from today. For all we know he could have been raped but he is just afraid to tell." He stared into Erin's eyes and received no compassion within them, "two hundred."

"Excuse me?"

"Two hundred scars, one hundred bruises he has covering his body Erin." He paused with one quick glance back out the window, "please Erin, I'm begging you, for Spencer's sake and safety, we need to get him out of there. He is ready to apologize and get his life back."

"Even if I can get him out of there Aaron, he wouldn't have a normal life not now."

"I understand that, I just want him safe."

"And whose to say he will be safe once he is out?"

"I understand that he is a rouge agent and most people wouldn't trust him but he is still human. He still has a heart."

"I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you Erin." He shook her hand and went to leave

"One more thing Aaron,"

"Yes Erin?"

"If you ever threaten me again I'll be having you suspended."

"I understand."

He left her office not really sure on what she was going to do or when.

Well?" Derek asked Aaron

"She is going to see what she can do. If she can't do anything, I'm reporting everyone in that damned prison."

**Please Review! Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

Derek pulled out the note again after Aaron stormed into his office. He began to skim over the note reading at a fast pace. The letter just screamed I'm ready to give up. He began to feel like it was his fault, that he didn't do enough.

"I know what you are thinking." Emily said standing behind him reading over the letter. "That it is your fault. I feel the same way."

"I just hate knowing that he is being tortured and I can't do anything about it."

She touched his shoulder to calm him down. She bent down to face him in his eyes, "you don't think that anyone of us feels the same way?"

"It's just hard for me."

"It is hard for me to. I failed him."

He brushed her tear away. He understood what she meant. He killed under her watch not his.

"I'm sorry Emily, I just feel responsible somehow."

"I understand, Derek."

"What is it Emily?" Derek asked for he could tell she was thinking of something

"Take me to see him."

"How long has it been?"

"Two weeks."

"Tomorrow morning." Derek responded to her.

*The following morning*

Derek and Emily headed to the prison to see Reid. "Now Emily, maybe he can tell you more."

She looked at him with a questioned expression as the entered the prison. "Tell you more of what he has been through. I placed a recorder in you're back pocket." He looked up her as she went to feel her back pocket. "It's for evidence for Strauss."

She stared at Reid who held his head down at the table. She walked up to the table startling him in the process. "My dear Emily, it's nice to see you again."

He held out his hand as she sat down. She placed her hand in his. He gently kissed it softly as she spoke, "Spencer, it's nice to see you too." As he released her hand she pulled it back. She situated herself in the chair so the recorder cod pick up his voice.

"So, Emily are you ready to embark on a dark adventure?" She looked into his pained eyes. She nodded for she was afraid of the tale to come.

**Please Review! Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Emily, I want you to listen to a story. It isn't a happy story. There is no love within these gray walls. There is no hope. No peace. I thought at one time that even with every aching bone in an evil man's body could be turned good at some point. From what I have witnessed within these five years I'm not sure about that anymore. I'm not sure if any of them have any humanity left. One thing I know, I still have mine, even if they are slowly trying to dehumanize me by beating me until I confess to my sins and agree to go about their evil ways. I lie for I fear they may kill me.

I am not like them, Emily. I am not like them. I sustained more pain, fear, and torture than I thought my body could handle. They burned a cross on my chest while I was asleep. They made me drink their tainted blood. They made me watch as they killed the only friend I had in this damned place. They abused me sexually, physically, and mentally. They...they caused me more pain than I would wish on Tobias Hankel himself.

My dear Emily, I don't want you to think that this is your fault. When it is mine. I killed two innocent people and I must pay. Being locked away in an institution like my mother...well I might as well be getting away with murder. In here, I least know I am paying for my sins. For the pain I have caused in the outside world that we live in." He took a moment to catch his breath and to take a sip of warm water.

"Spencer..." Emily began to say to try and stop him for she was on the verge of tears.

He leaned in closer to her,

"No, no, let me finish. I wrote in my letter to Derek that I still believe. I may believe in God but I'm starting to lose my faith in humanity. These people are pure evil. This place is evil. The walls are evil. The ground it sits on itself is evil. Everything about this place is evil. And here I am with my little halo that is barely holding on, giving bursts of hope and something to believe in.

I don't belong here. I understand why I am here. I understand what I did was wrong and that there is nothing I can do to fix it. I made those mistakes Emily, those mistakes I can't fix. I can't take back. But I live with them. I remind myself of them. I pray for the two families every night. I see their eyes staring blankly at me. I try to help them but I'm too late. I'm too late.

My Emily, I know I asked for help, I need it. I don't know how much more of their vicious acts I can take. Every bone whines in pain. Every inch of skin radiates pain. Every muscle aches. Even my heart. My heart. My mind. Everything aches in pain. I lay down at night even though my body is too sore to get up the next day. I never fully close my eyes as I lay in pain. I just don't know how much more I can withstand. I don't know how much more my heart can take. I need to be free. Free from this evil, sinned place and maybe my body could heal. Maybe i could move on. Maybe I could beg forgiveness. Maybe I could make things right...and then maybe I could live the rest of my life like the way it was before Tobias Hankel."

He brushed away a tear that escaped her eyes, "Don't cry. I'll be okay, eventually."

"What if we can't get you out?"

"I...I guess I'll be okay. I'll make by. What is it, five more years?"

She nodded, "I need you to explain some events for me." He shook his head and buried his face in his hands. "Please." She reached across the table grabbing his hand squeezing it tightly, "I'm right here, I'm right here."

He looked at her with a scared face, he took in a deep breath, exhaled and began, "the first week I was here, I tired to be nice, be who I really am but I soon found that, that isn't how this place works. I got sent to isolation for three days for trying to turn in a prison guard for passing drugs to an inmate. That inmate in turn was allowed to get his fix by beating me until I passed out. I woke the next morning unsure what had happened but soon realized what took place when my prison clothes was drenched in my own blood.

The following week I was sent to the prison nurse for the majority of my ribs being cracked, with a few broken due to a gang jump in the prison lawn. This prison kills nice people and rebirth them in evil. I would like to believe that there is more going on here in this prison than what meets the eye. I witness it but then beaten till I forget it. I know it is still burned in my mind but it hides beneath the pain. As each forcefully driven punch hits my skull, my body.

Whatever it is, what is going on between the guards and inmates has me on high alert. But they sustain me before I speak the truth. I chose prison because I had been following stories of inmates that had been in here. They told me of the things that took place.

The main reason why I chose prison was because of my mother, Tobias Hankel pointed out that it was my sin sending her away. If I was sent to an institution I'd be reliving my sin, I never fully forgive myself for sending her away."

He took a drink of the water and looked into Emily's eyes, "I know what you are doing. I still profile these prisoners. You're trying to get evidence for Strauss."

"How did you...never mind. May we get back to...to you're torture?"

"Let me get this right first, Derek hoped that I would open up to you more because of the relationship we have. He sent you in with a recorder that is placed in your left back pocket. I could tell by the way you are sitting. It's been two weeks since I seen you my dear Emily. I prefer not to live every aching memory at once."

"I understand Spencer but if this could help get you out of here and then you could tell the truth...then you could tell your story."

He stared at her, his mind turning always turning. _The truth about this place must be brought to media attention,_ he thought. _My story on the other hand, I prefer to keep to myself. But if it is evidence she wants, if she wants tails of my torture, then she shall have it. _

"If you want the violence that I sustained here, so be it. I'll tell even though you could watch it for yourself."

"What do you mean Spencer?"

"Every brutal act that was brought upon me i tired to make sure that cameras was near. Garcia could pull them up instead of making me relive it. Please turn away when I am acted upon sexually."

"How do you know it was caught on camera?"

"I tried to make sure of it. If they were to kill me, I wasn't going to go in the ground with knowing that they will not pay for my pain. If they must beat me I made sure their was a camera near. Most wasn't where a camera was to be seen but there was some on camera. Garcia could pull them up, and then all of you, even Strauss could watch my suffering instead of making me relive it."

"Spencer, I'll check out the cameras first but do me favor." She grasped his shaking hands, "hang in there, we will get you out of here."

"We will see Emily, we will see. Time is up for visiting today. Shall I look forward to be seeing you tomorrow?"

"You shall Spencer." She kissed his hands. She watched him leave as she sat staring blankly in dismay. How could they have let this go on for so long? How much had he really suffered? That he don't want to relive it?

She met up with Derek at the door, "did he say anything?"

"Yes, we need to talk to Garcia." She handed Derek the recorder and walked out.

**Please Review! Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Garcia I need you to pull up the footage fro the cameras from the prison that Spencer is in." Emily demanded. Everyone was in her little room including Strauss.

"What is this about?" She asked confusingly.

"Spencer told me that some of the brutal acts was caught on camera. So, brace yourself Penelope they are not going to be a pretty sight."

"Alright," she did her tech thing and pulled up the camera video.

"When is this?"

"Five years ago,"

They all turned to Garcia's computers. Watched as she turned the volume up and fixed their mad eyes on the screen.

Spencer sat reading a book in the prison lawn, feeling the warm fresh breeze of the summer day. He turned his head to the sound of a prison guard arguing with an inmate. He closed his book and tuned into the conversation,

"Now, Max I am risking everything for this. My career, my children my family. If I am caught trafficking drugs into the prison for your little gang it could ruin everything."

Max had a deeper voice than the prison guard, "No one is watching, no one will find out."

Spencer watched as the guard slipped the drugs over to the inmate. The inmate went to leave and spotted Spencer watching. He turned back to the guard and whispered, "you don't want anyone to know right?" The guard shook his head agreeing, "then let me beat that kid." He pointed over to Spencer who stared in fear.

"I'll have to stop you eventually but have at it."

Spencer went to run but the inmate was to fast, to strong to escape. He tackled Spencer to the ground. Taking a direct hit to the face. Another to the chest, followed by another. He screamed in agony. A few hits later and it was hard for him to breath in the dry air. He counted in his head at the sound of the cracking ribs, one, two, three, four...he counted all of them.

His eyes watery with tears. He had no chance. None at all to fight back. The inmate had his knees burring into his hands. He heard another crack and immediately knew it was his wrist. Another punch came at his face causing blood to splatter from his nose.

He received twenty more punches before his body went limp. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as his heartbeat slowed. He wasn't dying but he wasn't awake either.

They watched as the guard finally pulled the inmate off of him and called for help. They watched as people surround him taking him out of their view until they seen him being carried away from the scene.

"Please tell me he is okay." Garcia whispered,

"He is fine," Derek assured Garcia.

They looked back at Strauss who stood showing very little emotion.

"Do you have an eye on Spencer now?" Aaron asked Penelope who turned away from the screen after the first punch.

"Yes, sir. Just give me a few seconds to pull it up."

She pulled up the footage of Spencer. And they was all surprised at what they all saw.

**Please Review! Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

He woke in a metal chair. He went to move his arms but was restrained from moving them. Above his right eye felt sore...and...wet? He was blitz attacked. Blood covered the right side of his face, dripping into his eye, his mouth. He spit the blood out as it entered but it entered to fast. It drained down his throat. Staining his teeth red.

He tried to move his feet but screamed in pain. He looked down the best he could and seen what looked like screws in each of his feet. Drilled right threw the muscle. He quickly pulled his head back to its position for it started to get harder to breath.

He lowered his eyes to his neck to see a collar embedded with tiny spikes that cut into his neck. He moaned in pain spitting up blood in the process.

"You should have keep you're mouth shut!" A shadowy figure said stepping into the dim light. He blinked to fully get a visual before he closed his eyes to keep the blood from dripping into them.

As he blinked rapidly he held a hose in his hands. He was hit hard with brutality cold water. Spencer screamed as the water hit him. "Pleeeaassee! Ssssoootttppp!" Spencer begged within each shattering tooth.

He watched as the masked person shut off the water and put down the hose. "Now tell me, what did you tell them?"

* * *

Garcia had turned away from the screen in at the first sight of Spencer in the chair. Derek cussed underneath his breath threatening to tear down the prison himself. Jennifer started to cry. Emily did as well. David, was in disbelief. For he hadn't even fully get to met the kid yet. Aaron was pissed as his face turned red with anger.

Aaron grabbed Erin Strauss's shirt unaware he actually grabbed it, "is this enough evidence for you!" He released his grasp on her shirt and stormed out of the room with Strauss on his heals.

"Aaron Hotchner wait!" Erin yelled

He quickly turned around and faced her. "What?"

"You are not going in that prison alone."

He looked at her surprised. She actually did care. "Let's go!" Aaron yelled to his team who was watching in the comfort of Garcia's office. They soon followed suit.

* * *

Emily sat thinking about what all Reid had told him, "He chose prison to finally expose them."

"What are you talking about Emily?" Aaron asked glancing at her threw his mirror as he sped through the streets with the sirens blaring.

"He told me he talked to other prisoners before choosing, he said they told him about their doing and he wanted to stop it."

"So he choose prison to try to make things right?" Erin asked who sat in the front seat clinging to the handle.

"Yes." Emily responded

"And now he may die because of it." Derek said. "Damn it Reid."

"If that was his full intention, choosing prison I mean, can't you reinstate him?" Jennifer asked, she was in the other car for they communicated over the phone

"I don't think I can, he may have put his life in danger for good but that doesn't mean he didn't kill two people." Erin told her, "the best I could do is try to get his file sponged."

"Even if you did that at least he could start his life over." Emily said.

Aaron didn't even bother to park the vehicle properly. He immediately pulled the break and turned off the car. He jumped out of the black SUV and ran straight for the prison doors with his team at his heals.

* * *

Garcia eyes was fixed on the screen. She wanted to look away but she couldn't.

Reid sat shivering from the burst of cold water. "What did you tell them!" The mystery figure demanded again.

"The truth. The truth was revealed." He spat out blood at the figure.

"I should have had them kill you from the start! A profiler in a a prison with contacts to the agency just screams here I am here I am come and get me." He raised his hand and slapped him across the face.

Reid faced him with a half smile on his face, "they are watching. They are coming."

The man slapped Reid again harder this time. Blood splatter the floor. The man tightened the collar around his neck. He felt the metal spikes enter his bloody flesh barely missing the main artery in his neck. He choked out a scream to only cough up more blood.

"Id be silent if I was you. By now you should be feeling light headed."

He was in fact. He hoped they would be here soon. His eyes watered meshing in with the blood draining from the cut. He managed to calm his nerves to seize the pain. He closed his eyes.

_**Please Review! Thanks!**_


	7. Chapter 7

He heard the commotion outside the hall. He had no strength to open his eyes but he knew it was them. He heard his name echoing off the prison walls but he couldn't answer. He was too weak. He heard what sounded like gunfire and a man scream in agony.

He felt a release of pressure from around his neck and warm hands touching his cold skin. His hand twitched at the feeling of an all to familiar touch, Emily. They had made it. But was it in time?

"Be careful with his feet Morgan! Don't pull him away!" Jennifer shouted at Morgan

"God damn it! We have to get him out of here!" Derek shouted

"I understand that but if we are not careful you could do more harm than good." Aaron pointed out.

He bent down to Reid's feet, he held out a hammer and said, "I'm sorry Spencer, this is probably going to hurt."

He pulled up the first screw watching his leg flinch in pain. He then in turn did the same with the other. Getting the same reaction from his other leg. "Reid, can you hear me?"

His hand twitched very little in response. "Where is my medic!" Aaron shouted.

* * *

He was growing weaker every second. He could feel his heart slow as he moaned in pain. Blood dripped from his neck just as fast as blood filled his shoes. His shoes. His feet was free. But he couldn't move them. He couldn't run. He couldn't plea. He heard what sounded like a soft pleasant voice whisper in his ear. Emily? He thought. Oh, if only she could read his thoughts.

I'm dying. No. Not now. Must open eyes. But I can't. Too week. Too week...

"Please Spencer, please stay with us." Emily begged as the medics finally arrived. The others went to raid the prison with the other deputies that responded. Just her and Jennifer stayed behind.

"Hurry please. His pulse is dropping." Jennifer responded.

"Spencer, help is here. Just stay with us." Emily begged

* * *

"Hello?" His voice echoed through an empty jet.

He was alone on the BAU jet. But how? He walked along the empty aisle and found a case folder sitting on the ground. He picked up the folder and opened the file to only see a photo of him. He quickly dropped the file and stepped back.

"They are talking to you, you know." An all to familiar voice sounded. He seen her in the light of the sun.

He stared surprised, "Mother?"

"Shh listen."

Emily collapsed her hand in his. "Please Spencer...please stay."

She quickly released and stepped back at the command of the medic, "Clear!"

They watched as the medic worked trying to revive Spencer.

"I love you Spencer...please stay."

"Spencer I need you to wake up." Diana told her son.

"But what happened?" He sat across from his mother taking her hand.

"Life Spencer." She rubbed his hand, "they need you."

"But I need you." A tear slipped his eye. "I don't want to leave you again."

"No Spencer, you don't need me, you need them."

"Will I be okay?" Spencer asked

"I can't say for sure Spencer, it depends on how much you want to fight."

"But I feel week."

"That means you're coming through Spencer. I love you my Spencer, I'm still in here." She pointed to his heart as the scene faded and the all too familiar sounds and smells came back.

* * *

He whispered, "Emily?"

_**Please Review! Thanks!**_


	8. Chapter 8

He moved his fingers feeling comfort in the soft plush material underneath. He slowly moved his toes but felt a soft whimper coming in his throat. He remained still only to move to breath. He heard soft murmurs coming from two different sources. He heard the soft beeping of a heart monitor machine. His eyes began to move rapidly underneath his closed eyelids. He soon found himself slowly opening his eyes to only be blinded by a white light.

After the affects of the light faded he was fully able to see where he was. "Am I in a hospital?" Reid questioned himself as he examined his surroundings.

"Hey, there pretty boy. How are you feeling?" Derek spoke as he realized Spencer was awake.

"Sore, and confused." He felt a tightness around his neck as he spoke. He raised his hands and felt the meshy cloth used for wrapping up someone's leg.

He began to pull at the wrapping to only be stopped by Derek. "No, it has to stay there for awhile."

"What exactly happened?"

"What do you remember last?" Derek questioned

"I was in a prison."

"I'll explain everything in time." Derek responded not wanting to upset him

"I remember everything before it went dark, the pain and torture everything. I was talking to my mother then, I don't remember anything after that." Spencer said as his eyes began to fill with tears.

"We almost lost you, Spencer. You are probably confused." He spoke trying to avoid the subject.

"No, I saw her Derek. What are you not telling me?"

He sighed, "Spencer, when you're mother stopped hearing from you, you're letters, she thought something had happened to you."

"A mother knows." He whimpered in between sobs

"She gave up Spencer. She started to refuse medication and eventually stopped refusing help period." Derek handed Spencer the box of tissues.

"She is gone?" Spencer asked

"I'm sorry Spencer." Derek touched his hand. "Are you in pain?" Derek asked noticing that he wasn't moving much of his body.

"I don't want medication. I don't want to take that chance." Spencer responded

"They can give you low doses enough to just numb it for awhile."

"I said no Derek."

"Ok, I understand."

"How long have I been here?"

"Two weeks."

"How much longer?"

"Depends on how fast your body heals. They had to do two blood transfusions, they have been giving you something in case of infection in the welts and cuts."

"Am I going to be able to walk?" Spencer asked concerned about the screws that was once in his feet.

"Once you do therapy when you are well enough."

"Can I start it now?"

He was serious but Derek couldn't help but chuckle. "Spencer, you need to rest."

"This sucks."

"Well, don't volunteer next time to go to prison."

"What happened to that prison anyways?"

"It closed down. They had to many violations to even try to run it. Aaron made sure of that."

"And the inmates?" Spencer asked

"Relocated across the Eastern and Southern states. No more than two inmates was allowed to go to the same prison." Derek responded, "And by the way, Strauss has managed to get your file sponged and clean. A fresh start."

"Why would she do that?"

"You managed to bring down a prison even though you nearly got yourself killed in the process. It was the least she could do." Derek told him. "Spencer, you scared the hell out of us, and I prefer you not to do it again."

"Don't worry, I don't plan on it."

_**Please Review! Thanks!**_


End file.
